


Power of the Moon

by moncon98



Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016)
Genre: Somewhat sad, happy end, post end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moncon98/pseuds/moncon98
Summary: Years after Kubo defeats his grandfather a special full moon reveals a secret.





	

It had been a quiet month since Kubo and his grandfather helped rebuild the villiage and moved down from their cave to a house on the outskirts of town. His grandfather listened to the villager's stories about him and acted accordingly, which seemed right to him seeing as he never had any use for money. He would alway sit with the old woman when Kubo was telling his stories, now they were always different and all had an ending. The villagers did take note that he never told the story of Hanzo vs. The moon king, but instead told the story of hanzo and the daughter of the moon. On nights with a clear sky Kubo would stare up at the stars while his grandfather stared at the moon, both searching for what they had lost. Every full moon his grandfather would stare at it all night and the next morning he had a new story to tell himself. How he loved Kubo's grandmother, what his daughter's were like when they were little, what it was like in his younger years. He found it odd that he never remembered times in this village, but he didn't mind, he was making new memories. Days began turning into weeks and weeks into months and months into years until it had been 4 years since he had lost his memory. He had become the healer of the village, having a way with plants that no one could explain, but they were used to magic by now. It was the moon festival, and a special one at that. The moon was going to eclipse that night and even the smallest of children were allowed to stay up and watch. Kubo sat on their roof with his grandfather, staring up at the night sky. He was amazed when the moon began to change color. It grew darker and darker till it was red like... like... Kubo exscused himself and went inside, refusing to look at the blood red moon. His grandfather on the other hand stared up at the moon all night, listening to the memories it told him, all he knew were truth. By morning he remembered everything, and regretted it too. He had destroyed, taken everything from his grandson who showed him nothing but kindness these last four years. He had burned down the village of the people who loved him and who he loved in turn. He felt awful, but he knew one thing that could fix it all.

He spent the next month carving charms in his free time, hiding them from Kubo and the villagers. He still healed them, his potions seeming stronger than before. He taught children all about the moon, claiming he had remembered learning about it. The month passed slow as sap to him, which he was greatful. He watched Kubo's stories intently, each as if it was his last. Finally the eve of the full moon came. He told Kubo he wanted to show him something he had found while gathering plants and so lead Kubo deep into the woods. They came to a clearing, a flat rock in the center with two wooden charms on it. A beetle and a monkey. Kubo looked at them then at his grandfather, fear in his eyes, but only kindness and sadness were in the man's eyes. Kubo looked back at the figurines and knealed in front of them.

"How long?" Kubo asked in a grim voice.  
His grandfather knealed beside him and put a gentle hand on his back, "Since the eclipse. I remembered everything, but I swear I am not the man I used to be. You showed the beauty of humanity. And now I plan on showing you the true power of the moon."  
His grandfather stood back up and picked up the charms. He stepped onto the stone and geld them above his head, as if pleading for something in the heavens. The moon far above their heads seemed to glow brighter and when Kubo looked up as his grandfather he noticed that he could barely tell the difference between the man and the moon. They both grew brighter and brighter, till the light was blinding. Kubo had to look away from the light till it began to wane. When he looked back he did not see the elderly man he expected, but instead he saw a snow white monkey and a man sized beetle, both clasping the hand of the other. When they began to stir Kubo ran over to them and helped both of them up. Tears ran from everyone's eyes as they looked at one another. After the initial embrace the monkey looked at her side and saw that there wasn't even a scar.  
"But... ho-"  
Kubo put a finger to her lips and looked up at the moon, feeling the warmth of his grandfather as if he were right beside them.  
"Grandfather gave up his mortal life and humanity to bring you back. He wanted to make things right."  
The other two joined Kubo in their admiration of the moon. They uttered three simple words that made the moon shine bright.

"Thank you father."


End file.
